Ten Moments
by Broken Oken
Summary: Ten cutesy Miley and Oliver moments. Part of the tagging game.


Yep. I _finally_ decided to give a go at this little tagging game thing that's been going around. I was tagged by three different people I believe; that made me feel loved and a little obligated to do this, haha. Aaaand I would tag the five people like you are supposed to do, but I'm pretty sure everyone in the Moliver side of the world has been tagged, so I'm just re-tagging anyone who wants to be tagged. Hahaha.

I also sorta cheated. _Ssshh, don't tell_. I went back and roughly edited what I had when all ten songs were over. Still, however, terrible writing on my part, but I tried to be somewhat fair by not spending ten years on each little "songfic".

So, anyways, here we go. Ten little Moliver thingamajigs.

_Disclaimer_: Noooope. As always.

* * *

**1. Be the Girl -- Aslyn**

Miley brushed her fingers along the strings of her guitar, biting the side of her lip in concentration. All alone in the house, eleven at night, she could do whatever she wanted. So, she squinted her eyes, smiling to herself. Her soft strumming was steadily increasing into a harder rock vibe. And suddenly, that's exactly what it was.

"C'mon baby, let me be the girl you can count on to rock your world!" she sang loudly, strumming the guitar faster, rising to her feet and fully jamming out to the beat. And within seconds she somehow found herself atop her bed in her pajamas, jumping up and down, occasionally kicking her pinky bunny slippers out to the sides.

She became so lost in her singing that when she finally re-opened her eyes, the first thing she noticed that she had suddenly gained an audience. Somehow, a familiar dark-haired boy was standing at the door, his lips curved into a smirk.

The strumming stopped almost immediately.

"My world's been rocked alright, or at least the entire house," the boy remarked.

Miley grabbed the pillow next to her, cheeks enflaming, and flung it at his head. "OLIVER! GET OUT!!"

* * *

**2. Prayer of the Refugee – Rise Against**

"That's right, uh huh," Oliver spoke cockily as his fingers pressed the brightly colored squares along the white guitar's neck. "I rock."

Miley and Lilly watched their best guy friend play Guitar Hero from the couch, rolling their eyes at each other.

"Oh yeah, I love this part!" he exclaimed as he simultaneously kept hitting the buttons correctly. _"__Don't hold me up now, I can stand my own ground, I don't need your help now, you won't let me down, down, down!"_

His singing was horribly off-key, and Miley, or Lilly for that matter, could not take any more of it. Miley rose from her seat, sneaking behind him and snatching the toy guitar from his hands, placing it behind her back.

"HEY! I HAD A HUNDRED AND TWENTY-SIX NOTE STREAK!" he yelled at her angrily and threw his arms behind Miley to retrieve the guitar. He then glanced down, realizing in embarrassment how close their bodies were from touching, and stumbled backwards, tripped onto the TV screen, and finally, plummeted onto the floor with a loud thud.

Both Lilly and Miley couldn't help but die laughing.

* * *

**3. Pop, Lock n Drop It – Baby Huey**

"You dragged me here WHY?" Oliver grumbled to Miley as she pulled him into the dancing club by the hand.

"Because, _donut,_ you want to meet 'the one', and just look around you! There's more than just 'the one' here, there's 'the hundred'!" she winked at him.

He looked around as he was told, but with an annoyed glare. "All I see are guys and girls having sex with their clothes on."

Miley rolled her eyes. "Oh, c'mon, let's just get you on the dance floor."

"No! I—Miley—I can't—"

"I don't care!" she tugged him to the middle. "Dance with me!"

She began to move her body and hips flirtatiously around him. Oliver remained still, however, and turned crimson, his eyes searching around him in embarrassment. Wasn't this breaking something in the best friend rulebook?!

"Oliver! C'mon! Let's pop, lock, and droppp it!"

She was gaining in proximity to him, and his face was getting warmer and warmer. He grabbed her hand as to get her to leave, but she just laughed, pulling him closer to herself.

"Mi… _Miley_," he choked as she playfully grinded herself against him.

She laughed more, taking no note of his behavior, but stopped dancing anyways. "Oh, fine, then let's go get something to drink." she twirled away off the dance floor, and Oliver stared after her, mouth agape.

And he had to wonder… what other "best friend rules" could he break tonight?

* * *

**4. Breathe – Michelle Branch**

Miley gazed at her alter ego self in the mirror. For the past few minutes, she had been looking for any last minute zits she had missed with her foundation, when she saw the dressing room's door open in the reflection.

Oliver, well, Mike Stanley III, walked in, looking disgruntled.

"What's wrong?" she asked him, before her eyes widened in what appeared to be realization. "Oh no, did Lola dive into the chocolate fountain again?"

He rolled his eyes as he approached her. "No. You have a visitor."

Miley's eyes lit up. "Really?! I have a visitor? Who?" she exclaimed excitedly, except it came out more like "reallyIhaveavisitorwho?!"

"Geez, Hannah, _breathe_."

She glared. "Just tell me already! Is it Jesse McCartney?! Corbin Bleu?!"

He rolled his eyes again. "Well… it starts with a J, ends in a head_ache_."

Miley dropped her foundation bottle. "_JAKE'S_ HERE?!" she squeaked, rushing towards the exit of the room.

Oliver put a hand to his forehead and sighed. "And the headache begins."

* * *

**5. All at Once – the Fray**

Oliver was gripping the Styrofoam cup in hand so hard that it broke into pieces. Lilly watched him curiously from across the table.

"Now, besides that you're missing half a brain, what's wrong with you?"

He growled at her as a response, not even bothering to turn to look at her, and Lilly jumped in alarm.

"Geesh! Someone woke up on the wrong side of Krispy Kremes today."

He growled again, and glaring herself, Lilly finally decided to look over at what was bothering Oliver so much.

But what she saw shouldn't have been making Oliver so angry. It was just Miley and Jake talking about something. And Miley seemed to be laughing. Nothing annoying about that, right?

"Okay, so," Lilly began, scratching her chin thoughtfully. "Either you hate the sound of Miley's laughter… or you're insanely jealous. I'll go with the latter on this one."

"I'MNOTJEALOUS!" Oliver snapped quickly.

Lilly blinked. "So you hate Miley's laughter?"

His mouth twitched. "…yes."

"Or maybe it's that you're just realizing you could've had a chance with Miley but you decided to be stupid—or, wait, that's nothing you can actually decide, you were born with stupidity, silly me—but yeah, you never got the guts to tell her how you feel before Jake came back."

His face reddened. "How I feel? You mean that I… hate her laughter?"

"If that's a code-phrase for 'passionately and hopelessly in love with her', then… yes."

Oliver blushed and grumbled something back. Lilly smirked, gazing back over to Miley and Jake. Miley happened to be glancing over at the same moment towards Oliver, and then looked away quickly.

And all at once, Lilly realized that maybe Miley hated the sound of Oliver's laughter, too.

* * *

**6. Our Time Now – Plain White T's**

Oliver fumbled with his dress shirt and pants as he anxiously waited for Miley to descend down the stairs. What was taking that girl so long? And when did it suddenly get so hot in the room?

"I'm ready, I'm ready, don't leave without me!" he heard her suddenly calling frantically from above him.

He turned, and his eyes widened as he took in her appearance. Her hair was had been curled into perfect tiny ringlets, and her body was fit perfectly in all the right places into a slimming turquoise dress. What he would do to take her in his arms and just _kiss_ her right then and there…

He must've been staring too long for she suddenly snapped her fingers in front of his face.

"Yo, homecoming date, eyes up here." And she pointed to them.

Oliver blushed. "I wasn't—"

"Looking at my face? I know," she interjected with a smirk.

His blush deepened. "Well, erm, you—beautif—you look gorgeous tonight," he sputtered like an idiot.

She laughed. "Aw, thanks, you look pretty smokin' yourself."

Oliver smiled adoringly at her. Tonight was going to be the night. _Finally_. After three years of being quiet about it, it was finally going to be out in the open. After tonight, he'd be able to kiss her any time he wanted.

* * *

**7. Me & You – Cassie**

_"…__They know you're the one I wanna give it to _

_I can see you want me too _

_Now it's me and you _

_It's me and you, now _

_I've been waiting _

_Think I wanna make that move, now _

_Baby, tell me if you like it…"_

Lilly shook her head and turned the radio dial as she drove along. "Sorry guys, that song is just too dirty."

"Aw, but Lilllllyyy, that was my jaaam!" Miley sang playfully from the backseat, also pretending as if she were playing guitar.

Oliver chuckled next to her. "Miley, do you know what that song even talks about?"

"Me and you," she answered jokingly, a bright smile on her face.

Oliver's face burned. "Um, no, definitely not… we… aren't like that."

Miley stared at him for a second, not understanding what he was talking about before it suddenly sunk in. "Ew! OLIVER!" she smacked him. "I DIDN'T MEAN _THAT_ ME AND YOU!"

* * *

**8. Cupid's Chokehold – Gym Class Heroes (A/N: this one takes place before Oliver knows Hannah Montana's true identity)**

"How did I get so lucky?" Oliver murmured to himself as Hannah Montana sang her heart out on the stage before him.

"Lucky?" Lilly asked incredulously from beside him. "You're not dating her."

"Oh, but I will someday," he said dreamily. "So I'm very lucky indeed."

"Hmm… that'll make her _un_lucky then."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Gosh, my girlfriend is amazing," Oliver went on. "Just take a look at her."

"Right, Oliver, because I haven't been looking at her the entire time at this concert I paid a generous thirty dollars to go to," Lilly remarked sarcastically. "And like we don't see her everyday either…"

"What?"

"I said nothing!"

"We're perfect for each other, you know, but we just live such distant lives," Oliver said, staring at Hannah with a love struck grin plastered on his face, and noticing that for a brief moment, she seemed to stumble on her dance moves from seeing him there.

"Hmm, yeahhh, so, completely and totally one hundred percent random question that doesn't mean anything of importance, buuuuut would you ever think that Miley could also be perfect for you?" Lilly asked sweetly.

Oliver looked at her like she was crazy. "Um, no. Hannah Montana is. They're two _completely_ different people, Lilly."

Lilly struggled not to grin. "And how's that?"

"Well, Hannah has this amazing personality that is just all around perfect. Her accent… And her eyes are absolutely stunning, and I could melt in them forever. And her skin… and her lips, and—"

He babbled on for awhile, but Lilly drowned him out. With a smirk, she muttered to herself, "Oh yeah… _completely_ different all right..."

* * *

**9. Peanut Butter Jelly Time. (A/N: hahahaha, of course I would get something so stupid.)**

Miley stared at the textbook before her, examining the same paragraph she'd been trying to read for the last five minutes. Unfortunately, there was someone in the room that was breaking her concentration completely…

"It's Peanut Butter Jelly Time! Peanut Butter Jelly Time!" Oliver was singing to himself for the millionth time as he poked his head into her refrigerator.

Finally, Miley could not take it anymore and snapped back, "It's Killing Oliver Oken Time! Killing Oliver Oken Time!"

He looked back at her, confused. "That's not how it goes."

Miley raised her pencil threateningly. "It is now!"

Lilly lifted her head from the couch. "No, Miley. It really goes, 'You guys flirt all the tiii-ime! You guys flirt all the tiii-ime!"

Miley flushed when Oliver merely blinked. "Sorry, Lilly, that's not how it goes either. Are you girls deaf or what?"

Lilly smacked her forehead.

* * *

**10. Long Time Coming – Oliver James**

"Can I kiss you?" he asked bravely.

Miley stared at him. "Uh, what?"

He felt the heat over warming his cheeks. "I meant MISS you. Yes. Can I miss you?"

"I'm only going to the bathroom, Oliver," Miley said, still baffled by his more-weird-than-normal behavior. "But, um, sure? I guess you can miss me?"

She left her theatre seat, and Oliver stared after her, trying to figure out how he was going to do this exactly. When she came back minutes later, he cleared his throat, and she looked at him oddly.

"Are you okay?"

"Fabulous," he squeaked, sweat pouring down his forehead.

"Oliver, do you need to go home? You don't look so good—"

"No! I am staying right here in this chair!"

Miley arched an eyebrow. "Just promise you won't puke on me."

He cleared his throat again, blushing profusely. "I should ask you to promise the same thing…"

"What? Why? I'm not the one who's si—"

Before she could finish, Oliver smashed his lips onto hers. At first, Miley was pointblank terrified, but found herself slowly easing back into the kiss.

When Oliver eventually pulled back, all she could do was stare at him in disbelief. Oliver seemed to be horrified about something.

"O-Oliver, I'm not gonna puke on y-you… but, um… why did you—yeah?" Miley asked awkwardly, both red-faced and out of breath.

"Uh, well… let's just say that you have _no idea_ how long I've wanted to do that."

* * *

God, some of those just sucked when it came to ideas or whatever, but I had to think really fast. So, please review… tell me which one is your favorite or something?


End file.
